Como niños llegaron
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Y ahí todo era más fácil, incluso si Manuel era un antisocial, Miguel un llorón y Martín un miedoso. LATIN HETALIA Argentina/Chile/Perú


**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Personajes: **Martín (Argentina), Miguel (Perú) & Manuel (Chile)

**Notas:** No hay pareja realmente, es más como un ArgChiPe, con menciones de ArgChi y PeChi

* * *

**Como niños llegaron  
**

Eran las tardes de verano cuando entre Martín y Miguel sacaban a Manuel de su hueco en la biblioteca y lo arrastraban al jardín. Manuel pataleaba, a veces incluso arañaba y mordía cuando estaba especialmente de mal humor, pero finalmente, cuando se encontraban sentados detrás de algún arbusto, se tranquilizaba. Miguel le charlaba alegre, como siempre lo hacía; Martín jugaba arrancando pastos, aunque en realidad sólo debaja que las palabras que Miguel soltaba llenasen el aire mientras él los observaba.

Manuel y Miguel parecían mucho más cercanos que Martín con cualquiera de ellos. Manuel vivía encerrado en su burbuja, sin querer socializar mucho, ni siquiera con Martín, aunque a Miguel parecía escucharlo, incluso si el chico sólo parloteaba puras tonterías sin sentido. Miguel simplemente amaba hablar. Manuel lo escuchaba, Martín los miraba.

(Manuel creía que los estba vigilando.)

En verano, cuando se echaban en el pasto y Miguel rodaba constantemente entre Martín y Manuel, riéndose con el rubio mientras molestaban a Manuel, todo parecía ser normal. Era como si estuviesen de vacaciones, sólo que ellos no las tenían. Nunca tenían vacaciones y era porque nunca iban al colegio. En días así, soleados y alegres, Miguel se echaba con la cabeza en la barriga de Martín y obligaba a Manuel a imitarlo, echándolo sobre sí mismo. Las manos de Miguel se perdían en la cabellera de Manuel mientras tarareaba bajito. Martín no tocaba el pelo de Miguel, le parecía demasiado grasoso, aunque nunca se lo decía. Luego de un rato Miguel le pedía a Martín que cantase algo, porque según él, Martín tenía la voz más bella de los tres y al rubio le gustaba oír eso, aún si sabía que era una forma amable de decir que Manuel no sabía cantar. Si ni siquiera hablaba...

Aunque eso tampoco era del todo verdad.

Manuel siempre iba a la cama de Miguel a buscar calor, acurrucándose a su lado en las noches de invierno, cuando su cuerpo tiritaba y temblaba hasta que Miguel le sobaba los brazos y enredaba sus piernas, derramando su calidez en susurros y pequeños besos en su rostro. Manuel tardaba mucho en dormirse, pero en algún momento lo hacía, aferrado a su amigo, quien miraba el techo inexpresivo. Martín siempre los encontraba así, sus cuerpos entrelazados, como si encajaran.

A veces consideraba que, en vez de Manuel, el loco era Miguel. Luego recordaba que ninguno de ellos estaba loco, sólo eran niños difíciles que nadie quería tener en su casa. Como ellos había muchos más, pero fue a Manuel, a Miguel y a Martín a quién aquel doctor eligió. Nunca lo vieron en su vida, ni siquiera cuando llegaron a aquella casa en el campo, tan lejos de cualquier centro urbano, de cualquier escuela, de vecinos y gente en sí. Con ellos estaba la hija del doctor, Inés, una mujer ya también bastante mayor, que cuidaba de ellos como una madre, pero sin llegar a serlo de verdad.

...

Fue inevitable crecer. Fue inevitable querer tocar a Manuel, Martín arrimado a su lado, mientras el chico garabateaba algo en uno de sus cuadernos y su cabello algo largo le caía en la cara. Comenzó con una caricia algo descarada, luego un beso tímido y finalmente más caricias. Manuel lo recibió en su interior con gemidos reprimidos y jadeos confundidos, que se imaginaban pero no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo.

Manuel dejó de visitar la cama de Miguel, y aunque los inviernos eran crueles y helados, lo prefería así, pues en el fondo sentía que había traicionado algo que había entre ellos. A veces Martín lo buscaba, se hundía en él y Manuel respondía con miedo y confusión, pero necesitándolo también. Martín cada día era un poco diferente, a veces brusco, a veces tierno. A Manuel sus besos dulces le recordaban a que eran amigos, a que crecieron como hermanos y que ahora se unían como amantes. A que tal vez él era el único de los tres consciente de la existencia de esas palabras...

Palabras. Eran el segundo reino de Manuel, cuando aún el primero era la cama de Miguel. Ahora eran todo lo que le quedaban, las palabras y el cuerpo de Martín. Sus brazos, sus manos rodeándolo; sus ojos y sus labios tocándolo todo, rogando que le entregue aquello que estaba palpando. No era que Martín le fuese indiferente, de hecho lo quería mucho. Martín era quién lo había sacado del baúl oscuro en el que lo habían metido otros niños del orfanato cuando todavía vivían ahí. Fue Martín quien lo había apretado contra su pecho, mientras Miguel sólo había atinado a llorar mientras lo veía temblar en el suelo. Martín fue quien lo tomó de la mano el día en que los llevaron por primera vez a aquella casa, cuando los guiaron a sus nuevas habitaciones, a cuartos separados, a camas separadas.

Miguel comenzó a notar que algo estaba diferente. Algo tarde, pero finalmente lo hizo. Tal vez no era algo malo, pero estaba distinto, había algo cambiando entre ellos tres. Manuel comenzó a comer más, Martín se volvió callado. Ambos se comportaban más serios, como si ya no quisieran saber más de charlas sobre hormigas y amigos imaginarios, echarse en el pasto y reírse juntos.

-Es que ya no somos niños, Miguel -dijo un día Martín y Miguel sintió que esa frase tenía mucho más significado de lo que parecía.

Como el hecho de que él estaba fuera del triángulo, que éste se había roto y lo habían dejado excluído de lo que sea que se haya formado en su lugar.

Miguel comenzó a alejarse de manera consciente, a ya no preguntar cuando Manuel y Martín se encerraban en una de sus habitaciones y no volvían a salir por horas. Se retiraba a su cuarto y se echaba en su cama o en el suelo, mirando al techo. A veces lloraba porque la soledad y el silencio lo oprimían, y no paraba hasta quedarse sin aire y sentir que se ahogaba, retorciendose presa del pánico hasta tranquilizarse nuevamente. A veces se acariciaba a sí mismo, con los ojos cerrados, imaginando que es Manuel echado otra vez a su lado, besando su mejilla mientras le susurra al oído palabras que Miguel no comprendía pero que sonaban tan bellas cuando Manuel las decía.

Miguel extrañaba los abrazos de Martín, sus palabras tranquilizadoras cuando no podía parar de llorar, hipando histéricamente. Se suponía que siempre estaría ahí para él, pero ahora Martín sólo se dirigía a Manuel, Manuel ya no le hablaba a Miguel y Miguel se estaba muriendo por dentro. Miguel no sabía a dónde se fueron sus amigos, no sabía por qué seguía viéndolos, pero no sintiéndolos a su lado.

La hija del doctor un día dijo que Manuel se iría y fue ahí que el mundo de Miguel terminó de derrumbarse. El silencio reinó en la estancia, hasta que Martín tomó la palabra:

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todavía podría hacer algo con su vida.

Aquello no le decía nada a Miguel, quien se mantuvo en silencio, igual que Manuel que miraba sin entender a la mujer. Al terminar de comer, Miguel se paró y sacó la mesa mientras que su mente estaba lejos, sin oír ni ver nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor realmente. ¿Por qué ahora de pronto querían llevarse a Manuel? ¿Porque era el único que podía leer bien y sabía muchas cosas? Miguel también sabía muchas cosas, Martín igual, tal vez no las que los otros querían que supiesen, pero estaban ahí, todas las cosas amontonadas en su cabeza, ahora girando como locas hasta marearlo y hacerlo preguntarse una vez más qué le estaba pasando a su vida.

Esa noche Miguel se escapó por primera vez de la casa. Cuando se percataron de su ausencia, del silencio especialmente mortal que reinaba en la casa, Manuel entró en pánico. Martín sintió un miedo que nunca antes había estado presente en él, mucho peor al miedo que solía sentir de niño cuando apagaban las luces y lo dejaban solo.

Inés y los otros dos chicos salieron a buscarlo, pero pasaron dos horas y no lo pudieron encontrar. Manuel desapareció en la biblioteca, trabando la puerta, llorando hasta morirse de pena. Martín se quedó sólo sentado en la mesa de la cocina, pelando mandarinas que no comería. Inés llamó a su padre, quien en pocas horas, poco antes de la una de la madrugada, llegó desde la ciudad y ambos volvieron a salir. La noche se pasó en silencio y recién al amanecer volvieron Inés y su padre trayendo al prófugo.

Martín alzó el rostro y vio a su tutor legal por segunda vez en su vida, trayendo en brazos un bulto tembloroso, que se suponía que era un chico de dieciséis años. Se quedó mudo, sin atreverse a moverse, viendo que lo llevaban a su cama. El doctor lo revisó, y entre él y su hija lo abrigaron bien y lo arroparon. Cuando los dos abandonaron su habitación, Martín se puso de pie y caminó a la biblioteca, sentándose junto a la puerta.

-Manu, está acá... -murmuró apenas.

Porque conocía a Manuel y sabía que estaba arrimado a la puerta, esperando su voz o la de Miguel. Como cuando eran niños y ellos siempre iban por el, ahí cuando las cosas eran ligeramente más fáciles.

Miguel contrajo una pulmonía y no podía dejar la cama. Sus ataques de llanto no ayudaban, sólo lo hacían sentir peor. Cuando Manuel fue a verlo, estaba envuelto en dos sábanas, hecho un ovillo del que no quedaba nada descubierto. Tragó cuando se acercó a él.

-Miguel... -lo llamó bajito y tocó el bulto, el cual apenas reaccionó.

Hizo las sábanas a un lado y con temor se metió a la cama de Miguel. El calor lo envolvió, Miguel estaba hirviendo y a Manuel le asustaba encontrarlo así. Se aferró a él, llorando bajito mientras besaba su rostro ardiente, acariciando su cabello hasta quedarse dormido sobre su cuerpo.

-Manuel... Manuel, despertá...

Manuel sintió como lo zarandeaban suavecito, despertándolo. Soltó un quejido y parpadeó repetidas veces hasta dar con el rostro preocupado de Martín. El rubio acarició sus mejillas y Manuel se estremeció, sintiendo que todo le dolía a causa de la mala posición en la que durmió. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, estando más legañoso de lo que recordaba en toda su vida. Martín vaciló por unos segundos, pero luego apartó las sábanas y se metió a la cama que crujió bajo el peso adicional. Los volvió a tapar y abrazó a Manuel, quien seguía aferrado al tercer chico. Martín escondió el rostro en la nuca de Manuel, oyendo las respiraciones irregulares de sus dos amigos.

Miguel dormía en brazos de Manuel, tosiendo de tanto en tanto. A veces lloraba, pero se calmaba al poco rato cuando Manuel besaba sus mejillas o Martín se ponía a cantar. Casi sólo dormía y Manuel comenzó a creer que Miguel estaba rehuyéndoles, que no quería despertar porque los odiaba por cambiar. Martín acariciaba su cabello mientras le susurraba que eso no podía ser, pero Manuel no quería creerle. Las pocas veces que Miguel se despertaba, se quedaba callado, con los párpados fuertemente apretados hasta que le traían la comida o algún medicamento.

Se repuso luego de dos semanas y pico, las cuales se pasaron lentas y tediosas, con Martín y Manuel invadiendo su cama. Tal vez aquella era la mejor parte, aunque maldecía el quedarse dormido a cada rato y oír sus voces sólo de manera lejana. No quería alejarse de ellos, los necesitaba cerca, necesitaba a Manuel en su cama, a Martín bañándose con él, a los dos riendos cuando él les contaba alguna historia imaginada sobre una de las personas de los cuadros que había repatidos por toda la casa. Necesitaba los besos de Manuel en sus mejillas, las canciones inventadas de Martín, sus dedos cuando limpiaban sus lágrimas.

Un día Miguel despertó y su cama estaba vacía. La habitación estaba en penumbras dado que habían cerrado las cortinas, pero Miguel podía notar que debía ser de día y que el sol brillaba. Con algo de esfuerzo se levantó, arrastrándose de alguna manera hacia la puerta. La abrió, no recordando que el pomo fuese tan duro de girar, y salió al pasillo. En la cocina encontró mandarinas peladas y sus labios se curvaron. Martín siempre solía pelar mandarinas para él cuando eran pequeños, lo hacía aburrimiento, porque a él no le gustaban las mandarinas, así que Miguel era el que se las comía. Con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo, pero ahí había de pronto otra vez un plato con mandarinas.

Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comerlas, notando en ese momento lo hambriento que estaba. La garganta le ardía, mas eso no le importó. No dijo nada cuando Martín entró a la cocina, mostrándose notablemente sorprendido y asustado de verlo ahí sentado en la mesa. Miguel le sonrió y se limpió las manos, parándose.

-¿Qué hacés fuera de la cama? –susurró Martín y se acercó rápidamente a él, tomándolo de la mano.

Miguel sin embargo lo abrazó, hundiéndose en su pecho.

-¿Dónde está Manuel?

-En la biblioteca, Inés dijo que...

-Vamos.

-¿Qué? –Martín lo miró confundido y Miguel sonrió, sintiéndose cálido cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del rubio.

-Vamos por Manuel, hay que sacarlo de ese hueco que afuera hace sol –musitó Miguel y se relamió mientras comenzaba a tambalearse hacia la biblioteca, tarareando bajito y todavía algo ronco, una canción de las que solía cantar de pequeño, sobre un elefante y una tela de araña.

Y Martín sonrió apenas mientras se dejaba jalar hacia Manuel.


End file.
